All I Wanna Do
by broodyleytons
Summary: Summary Inside. LEYTON. Songfic.


**Title:** All I Wanna Do  
**Author:** _Broodyleytons_  
**Characters/Pairings:** Leyton. Brooke. Mentions of Naley and family.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** None.  
**Word Count:** 3,428  
**Summary:** Just a lovely Leyton story set to Sugarland's "All I Wanna Do"  
**Rating:** R?  
**A/N:** The song lyrics are in italic.

**LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP**

Peyton groaned in frustration at the annoying, repeating disturbances screeching from behind her. She felt like she hadn't gotten any sleep in days. The ever growing popularity of her record label and her recording studio _Red Bedroom Records_ was causing her sleep deprivation. Plus it didn't help that her husband was so freaking horny constantly. She blamed the pregnancy. She was as round as the freaking girl who turned into a blueberry in the Chocolate Factory and her hubby was attracted to that.

_I don't want to get up_; she thought to herself, the warmth of the covers and the strong arm wrapped around her waist was dangerously tempting her. When she heard a groan that mocked hers from earlier and a hand swat at the alarm she smirked and turned herself around the best way she could and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey baby, morning," She whispered and kissed him but then sighed in frustration again at the annoying sound of her cell phone ringing.

"_Let's turn off the phone_,"

Peyton giggled when she felt Lucas kiss her neck and snatch her phone out of her hands. "_I don't want to go to work today_," She breathed and hooked her right leg over his side under the covers. "_Or even put my makeup on_." She added a moment later.

"Peyt, you never need make up, I honestly don't see why you even put that stuff on. You are so beautiful." He whispered against her lips before gracing them once more with his. "I don't want to go to work either; _I've got better things to do_..." He wiggled his eyebrows. "_Than my to-do list anyway._" He sucked on her jaw line like summer watermelon.

Peyton scooted further down in the covers and laughed.

"_Hide under the covers_, fine, but know I am going down there too." Peyton heard muffled from underneath and shrieked when two strong hands found her ticklish spot at her lower abdomen and back. Those hands hauled her to resurface and sat her on his lap. She was still amazed at how he lifted her up so swiftly at nine months pregnant.

Peyton ran her fingers through Lucas' scruffy hair and smiled. "_And waste away the day_?" She raised an eyebrow.

"_Let's just lay here and be lazy_," He murmured, proud of how awesome his plan sounded and went in for another kiss, wrapping his strong arms around her tightly and rolled them over. It was Lucas' turn to slither down under the covers and down his wife's body stopping briefly to caress her belly. "Hey baby boy, still kicking in there? How is the arm?" He whispered and kissed her belly before spreading Peyton's legs and kissing her inner thigh.

"_Baby_, you _drive me crazy_!" Peyton exalted and brought her knees further up and laid her feet flat on the bed. As she threaded her fingers through his hair she closed her eyes when she felt his lips lay a chaste kiss above her curls. Then he traveled back up her body and captured her lips in a passionate, slow kiss.

_All I want to do  
Wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wooo  
All I want to do  
Wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wooo  
Is love you_

Lucas laid back down against his pillow and breathed heavily as Peyton climbed off his shaft and plopped down beside him. She kissed him in a few places above his left nipple before wrapping her right arm over him, drawing infinity eights on his side. "The baby is kicking again," She giggled and rolled her eyes when Lucas jolted up wards to place a hand on her large belly. "No it's over here," Peyton grabbed his hand and moved it closer to her chest. "Feel it?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

He nodded excitedly and kissed her happily as he continued to feel his son's kicking. Strong kicking. "Maybe soccer instead of basketball?" He asked in deep thought.

_I got my whole life to change the world  
And climb the ladders_

"God, _looking at you looking at me_," Lucas rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "_Is the only thing that matters_. You and our boy are the only things that matter to me. God, you are so beautiful and smart and such a smart ass. I love it; I love all of you all the time. You can just look my way and cock an eyebrow and there I go. You still steal my heart every time I see you. My heart still stomps every time I hold your hand. I get butterflies every time you smile. I am so glad I called you that night and asked you to marry me in Las Vegas I know Brooke and your dad weren't too keen on the idea off traveling out there but overall I am thankful that I didn't lose you after all those years. You still believed in me, in us. You never gave up did you? You saved me." Lucas' eyes were overflowing with tears for his love for his wife.

Peyton smiled brightly and cupped his cheek, "Somebody's got to when you ain't thinkin' straight." She shook her head teasingly and kissed his cheek. "_Come a little closer baby_," She brought him closer to her body, needing to feel him close to her. Heartbeat to heartbeat. "_We can talk without the words."_ She wiggled her eyebrows and wrapped her legs around his waist.

_Hang a sign on the door,  
Please do not disturb_

"_Let's just lay here and be lazy, baby _you_ drive me crazy_." Lucas murmured in her ear as he kissed down her chest. "You can call Haley and have her go to the studio if she wants but you…you definitely should stay home. You're-"

"If you say pregnant Lucas Scott I will get right up and go into the office till eight tonight. Just because I am nine months pregnant and look like a blimp doesn't mean I can't listen demos and help record Mia's second album!" Peyton complained.

Lucas laughed loudly before getting out of bed and stretching, not noticing his wife's change in facial expressions and licking her lips. "Alright I won't. I need to call Skills and tell him that I am will be coming in later today for after school practice, then a shower. I smell." Lucas wrinkled his nose and ruffled Peyton's blonde curls then walked into their master bathroom.

When she heard the shower start up she sat back into the too comfortable bed and reached over to grab her cell phone to see who had called. She had one new voicemail.

"Hey P. Sawyer, just reminding you of your baby mama appointment that I get to take you to this afternoon! Then we are going to Baby R' Us and I am buying lots of things for this baby boy that I really want to be brought into the world. I heard there are ways to induce labor. Like eating spicy foods and orgasms! Is Lucas pleasing you? He better be. He got you preggers so he better please the pregnant lady. Opps you don't like being referred to the pregnant lady. Forgive me? Wow, this is a long message I am going to go before it cuts me-BEEP to listen again press three, to reply press four, next message press six." Peyton chuckled at her message from Brooke and dialed her number.

'Hello?'

"Hey Brooke, did Millicent accidently give you caffeine this morning?" Peyton chuckled into the phone and got up, wrapping the satin white sheets around her body, walking to the big bay window that over looked the lake.

'You've got jokes this early? Wow. So I guess you got my message? I will be over there in like half an hour.'

Peyton's eyes widened. "What time is it?" Her voice reached an unbelievably high note and made Brooke wince.

'Jesus Blondie, its one fifteen. Your appointment is at two. Didn't you hear my message?'

"It cut you off right at 'wow, this is a long message I am going to go before it cuts me'" Peyton smirked.

'Well what? Did you just wake up or something?'

Silence.

'You are such a sex addict P. Sawyer.'

"Correction. Lucas is a sex addict. And I happen to be a Lucas addict so it rarely works out in my fair. I think I stayed in bed all day Brooke." Peyton blushed and stared out at the lake again, desperately wishing she could go swim in it. But it was too cold.

'Shut up! OMG. So are you going to be ready in half an hourish?'

"Yes and I will overlook that you just said 'OMG' and not oh my god. See you in a few babe." Peyton hung up and tossed her cell phone across the room to the bed and continued looking out the window.

"Whoa,"

Peyton turned around and smiled shyly at Lucas. "What?"

"You seriously do not know what white sheets wrapped tightly around you do to me Peyt," Lucas growled and walked over to her and began kissing the sweet spot behind her ear.

"Nu-uh mister. Brooke will be here in less than twenty minutes to take me to my appointment and I still need to get dressed." Peyton shook her index finger at her freshly showered steamy husband and walked to the shower herself dropping the sheets right as she closed the door. She laughed when she heard Lucas groan.

_All I want to do  
Wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wooo  
All I want to do  
Wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wooo  
Is love you_

Peyton, nice and clean, walked out of the bathroom in a white towel wrapped tightly around her body and a white towel around her hair. She looked around the bedroom and frowned when Lucas wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Luke?" Peyton heard Lucas' laugh and then another set of laughs that she recognized to belong to her best friend. "Brooke?"

"In the kitchen Peyt!" Lucas called back.

"I will be out in a minute." She called back and went back to the room, stepping in there walk-in closet. Walk-in closet was a huge understatement. Jamie Scott could move his entire bedroom in there and still have room for his baby sister Renee too.

Peyton grabbed a pair of simple navy blue sweet-sweats made by the famous B. Davis' Hoes Over Bros work out line that had black rhinestones arranged in a heart shaped design on the left hip bone. She also grabbed a blue cami; zip up black fleece jacket and white slip on Keds. Keds weren't usually her choice of foot wear but with being so pregnant Peyton seemed to prefer them over her usual Converses.

She curled her hair quickly and then threw the blonde curls into a pony tail and slipped a simple white thin headband to keep her bangs out of her eyes.

She grabbed her leather jacket from the door knob of the closet and walked down the short hallway to the kitchen where sat the two most important people in her life. She smiled seductively at her husband and licked her lips before pouring herself a glass of milk, pouting slightly that she couldn't have coffee till after the baby was born.

"Hey girlfriend! Good morning…I mean afternoon." Brooke giggled from behind Peyton and then gave her a hug from behind. "We must leave if we want to be five minutes late." Brooke smirked and smacked Peyton's ass and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, that's my wife I am the only one who gets to smack her ass or kiss her cheek." Lucas said standing and pouting. Peyton couldn't resist the pout and kissed him deeply, not caring that Brooke was right there.

_Give me a kiss, from that Elvis lip_

"Hey I have been smacking her bony ass and kissing her cheek long before you have Broody. We go way back." Brooke rolled her eyes when she realized that her best friends weren't listening to her. She grabbed Peyton's arm and sat her orange juice down on the counter. "Come on, _you don't want to miss this_ appointment!" Brooke laughed and winked at Lucas before she dragged Peyton out the door.

"Love you baby!" Peyton hollered.

"Love you," Lucas yelled back before he chuckled and headed out the door to go into work since Peyton had the appointment. Lucas and Peyton had decided to let Brooke take her to her appointments, alternating with Lucas. Brooke wanted to be a part of it like she had been with Haley their senior year.

_All I want to do  
Wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wooo  
All I want to do  
Wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wooo  
Is love you wo woo_

Lucas came home and noticed that there was a distinct smell of vanilla spice in the air and momentarily he was scared Peyton was trying to bake a cake. But then when he followed the scent he realized it was coming from their bedroom. "Peyton?" He asked as he entered the bedroom. He heard Peyton's one and only favorite country song by Sugarland echoing softly through the room and then notice the collections of tiny tea lights giving off the sweet vanilla smell.

_All I really want to do,  
All I really want to do,  
All I really want to do is love you,  
Love you, love you  
_  
"_Come a little closer baby, we can talk without the words_…" Lucas heard the sultry sing song voice coming from the bathroom and grinned with the thought of his wife naked and in their whirlpool Jacuzzi bathtub.

_Hang a sign on the door, please do not,  
Please do not, please do not, Please do not disturb_

Lucas whipped off his shirt and slacks, leaving him in only his boxers and ran inside the master bath and was sucker punched so to speak with the sight of his wife in an old pair of his sweats and an oversized t-shirt. The sweats were rolled up to her mid thighs and she was shaving her legs.

Peyton sensed someone else in the room and looked up. "Hey baby! How was practice with the boys?" She smirked inwardly; glad to have tricked her husband.

"It was…was practice. This kid Sam is pissing me off he won't push him…whatever you know I don't want to talk about that what I want to talk about is how mean you are to trick me!" He pouted and looked down at his obvious hard on and the tips of his ears turned red.

Peyton threw her head back and laughed. "Oh poor baby, you thought I was in here all soapy and wet huh?" She rinsed her razor and stood pulling her shirt over her head and dropping her sweats so that she was completely naked in front of her half naked husband.

Lucas ducked an eyebrow at her and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Something like that." He trailed off to kissing her neck.

Peyton arched her neck to give him better access when she felt a pang of pain in her lower back. "Ow," She pulled back and placed her hand on her back and breathed in.

Lucas looked over Peyton and ran a hand through her hair. "What's wrong Peyt? Tell what we need to do, should I grab the duffel?"

Peyton paused, thinking whether or not he should but the next contraction and the dampness between her legs alerted her that it was time for the duffel. "Get the freaking duffel. And call Brooke." She ordered and bent over to grab her sweats but couldn't because of the contractions. "Ohhh!" She cried and Lucas raced over to pick the sweats up, opening them for her to step in.

"Alright here's your shirt let me call Brooke."

They rushed to the hospital, Brooke close behind in her car.

"Just breathe Peyt," Lucas was practicing the breathing techniques.

"What the…HELL do you think I am doing?" Peyton snapped while taking deep breathes to calm the pain. Not helping like the lady said in their lamaz class said it would.

Lucas rolled his eyes but said nothing, knowing pregnant women were at their crankiest before labor and during it. "Didn't you see the doctor like five hours ago? Didn't he say something?" Lucas asked, looking back nad forth from Peyton and the road.

"He just said I should be going into labor with a few days and if I wanted to induce my labor that I should. And I came home ready to be freaking 'induced' and you weren't home so I kind of took things into my own hands. More like fingers, OH GOD SHIT, drive Lucas," Peyton yelled, slapping a hand on the dashboard.

If this wasn't so serious Lucas would stop the car and ravish his wife at the words that she touched herself. He just nodded instead and pushed harder on the gas.

When they finally reached the hospital there was a nurse waiting for Peyton with a wheelchair. Thank god for Brooke.

"Okay how far apart are your contractions?" The nurse asked as they weaved down the hallway to a delivery room.

"Enough to know this baby is coming out soon OH GODDDDDDDDD," She screamed.

Brooke glared at the nurse, pushing her away and took over the wheelchair and pushed Peyton faster. "Baby just breathe okay," Brooke whispered.

Peyton nodded and Lucas laughed.

* * *

Three hours later Bryan Nathan Scott was born.

"Okay, okay! I am leaving but I will be back up here in the morning PL Scott!" She said and walked out the door.

"He is so beautiful, Lucas." Peyton whispered, amazed with the baby boy in her arms.

Lucas closed the door, glad to finally get Brooke out of the room so he could spend time with his family. "Yeah he is," Lucas smiled and sat next to Peyton on the hospital bed. He stroked his son's head. Then he looked at Peyton and kissed her forehead. "You're gorgeous baby, even after delivering our son for three hours straight." He rubbed her head and kissed her lips sweetly.

"Awe," She whispered and kissed him back. "I am sorry I called you mendacious bastard who got me pregnant. I didn't mean it." She laughed and placed her free hand on the side of his face.

Lucas sat back and bit his cheek. "It's fine. I knew you were just being hormonal. I know you didn't mean it." He shrugged off.

Peyton just smiled and began singing a song softly to put Bryan to sleep.

**Four Weeks Later**

Peyton and Lucas were in Bryan room after feeding him. Lucas laid a blanket over him and sat the basketball that Jamie got for him in his crib and touched his nose before pulling Peyton out of the room.

"Come on, you need to let him sleep." Lucas smiled, knowing she would sit in her comfortable rocker and watch him sleep like she did the night they brought him home.

Peyton smiled and turned on the night light before closing the door.

Once they were in their room Peyton took her shirt off and dropped her pajama shorts.

Lucas' mouth went dry. "Are you sure you're, uh, ready?" Lucas asked, hoping she was. It had been a month since they had made love on account her body needed to heal from giving birth.

She smiled, nodding her head as she walked over to the bed and laid down.

_When I lay down in the evening all  
I really want to do,_Lucas and Peyton were laying under the covers nice and warm after making love for the first time since Bryan was born when Bryan's cries entered the silence from out of the baby monitor.

Peyton got up and pulled her robe on. "I will go get him." She smiled and kissed his lips.

She returned with Bryan in her arms and laid down with her husband.

_When I wake up, when I wake up in the morning baby,  
All I really want to do_

When Lucas woke up he saw his entire family around him. He knew this was how it was suppose to be.

_The End_


End file.
